


The One Good Thing

by RegalStarlight



Series: Olivia Locksley [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalStarlight/pseuds/RegalStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen-year-old Olivia Locksley discovers the true circumstances of her birth, but her father reassures her that she is not to blame. (Warning: includes discussion of rape).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Good Thing

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Olivia asked, looking up at her father with tears in her eyes. Fourteen years old, with auburn hair and blue eyes and a personality more like Snow White’s than her birth mother’s, she had come home from school shocked by a horrible truth shouted across the playground.

“Olivia Amy Locksley,” he said. “Did anyone ever tell you what your middle name means?”

She nodded and gave a weak smile. “Henry said it means beloved.”

Robin nodded. “He’s right. When I first found out I was going to have another child, I spent some time looking at a baby name book. There wasn’t much time, because you were born early, but that was one of the names that stuck with me. I’ve always wanted you to always know – to never doubt – that I love you. With all my heart.”

“But my … my birth mother, Zelena, she raped you,” said Olivia, sounding shocked and horrified at the prospect. “You didn’t deny it. And that’s how … It’s just like they said. I’m a –”

“Don’t say it,” said Robin fiercely. “If you’re about to say what I think, don’t. I don’t want you to ever think about yourself that way.”

“But I always thought …” she choked on another sob. “I guess I didn’t think about it. But knowing that I was only born because of something so awful …” she wiped at her eyes with her sleeve.

“Listen to me,” he said, scooting closer to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “What Zelena did to me is not your fault. It was horrible, yes. But you are the one good thing that came out of it. And I love you, Peanut. I’ve loved you from the very first time I held you in my arms.”

“I love you, too, Daddy,” she said, curling up in his arms. “But what if …”

“What if what, sweetheart?” he asked, looking down at her with concerned blue eyes so much like her own.

She frowned. “What if I turn out like her?”

They had been through this before, when she was younger and first learning to use her magic. Robin had hoped never to hear that question again. But of course, it was only natural that Olivia would worry, now that she had found out the true extent of her birth mother’s crimes.

“That’s never going to happen,” he said, shaking his head. “Olivia, listen to me. I’ve watched you use your magic for good. I’ve watched you grow into an amazing young woman. You are not a bad person. You are not Zelena.”

“But I’m her daughter.”

“Well, you’re my daughter, too,” said Robin. “And Regina’s stepdaughter, and Henry and Roland’s little sister. You’re _you_ , Olivia. You get to decide who you want to be, and I will fight anyone who tries to take that choice away from you.”


End file.
